


A Single Rose for You

by Just_morefandomtrash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Murder, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_morefandomtrash/pseuds/Just_morefandomtrash
Summary: Follow Victor throughout the early years of his life and watch as his life changes from year to year.-----Cross-posted on Wattpad (@whattheship)





	A Single Rose for You

**_A single rose for you_ **

**_Should it be black?_ **

**_Or should it be blue?_ **

**_Baring my back_ **

**_I wait._ **

**_For what?_ **

**_I took the bait._ **

**_And now you're gone._ **

**_Maybe I should get both._ **

**_The impossible and the_ **

**_Dead._ **

**_This is for you my love_ **

_**The love I held** _

_**Close like hand in glove** _

_**And the bells will ring.** _

_**The devil is gone** _

_**They cry** _

_**But the devil has been here all along.** _

_**And it was never you.** _

_**Oh how should I commemorate you?** _

_**A song or dance?** _

_**Perhaps a tattoo.** _

_**Permanent.** _

_**A single rose for you my dear.** _

_**A single rose in blue.** _   
  


**Aged 6**

_"Papa."_

_"Yes Vitenka?"_

_"Why do you have a blue rose on your back?"_

_" Never mind that Victor. Go to bed."_

_"But Papa I-"_

_"Bed. Now."_

_"Yes Papa. Sorry Papa."_   
  


**Aged 9**

_"Can I get a rose like you Papa?"_

_"Never."_

_"Why Papa?"_

_"Look, we have to go see your coach. Get your shoes and coat."_

_"But Papa I-"_

_"Coat. Now."_

_"Yes Papa. Sorry Papa."_   
  


**Aged 12**

_"What do you mean Papa? Why are we moving? It's because of that rose isn't it?"_

_"Shut up."_

_"I want answers Papa."_

_"We're moving and that's that."_

_"But Papa I-"_

_"Move. Now."_

_"Yes Papa. Sorry Papa."_   
  


**Aged 13**

_"What are you doing Papa? Is that a blue rose?"_

_"What have I told you about asking about it? Against the wall."_

_"P-papa, what do y-"_

_"Wall. Now."_

_"Yes Papa. Sorry Papa."_   
  


**Aged 16**

_A crown of blue roses rested on his head and a fake smile on his face._

_His father scowling in the stands._

_Yakov and the Russian team cheering._

_The gold medal felt like a noose._

_The roses heavy as though they were trying to crush him._

_It took everything within him not to break down in tears._   
  


**Aged 19**

_"Tell me Papa. Why do you have that rose?"_

_"No."_

_"It's got something to do with Mama doesn't it?"_

_"You've got a competition to go to."_

_"TELL ME! I NEED TO KNOW!"_

_"You'll never understand."_

_"You killed her didn't you? She tried to leave you. Did you beat her too?"_

_"Victor I don't know where you've heard these rumours b-"_

_"Your diary. It told me everything I needed to know."_

_"YOU BASTARD!"_

_"HANDS IN THE AIR! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR THE MURDER OF ANYA NIKIFOROV!"_

_"Goodbye Papa."_   
  


**Aged 21**

_"Victor! Come meet my friend Yuuri!"_

_"Eh? Chris put me down!"_

_"Nope! Victor meet Yuuri, Yuuri meet Victor, go be friends. Marcus baby, wait for me!"_

_"CHRIS! And he's gone. He is gone. Sorry about this Victor."_

_"I-I don't really mind."_

_"Are you sure? I can ring him up and yell a-"_

_" It's fine. I'd like to get to know you."_

_"O-oh... of course! Katsuki Yuuri, excited to make your acquaintance."_

_"Victor Nikiforov. The same to you."_   
  


**Aged 23 - Present day**

_"_ Vitya! Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen Yuuri."

"Coming!"

A bolt of panic shot through him. Shoving the knife into the draw, he yanked his sleeves down and threw the bandages in the cupboard just as Yuuri stepped into the door.

"Hey Yuuri."

"I have something for you."

"Huh? What did I forget? What's the occasion?"

"Eh? Victor, you haven't forgotten anything. I-I wanted to tell you something."

_Oh god. He's going to say he's leaving. What if he knows that I l-_

"V-Victor... For the longest time I've felt something for you. At first I didn't know what to call it and put it down to admiration. But now I know that that was never the right word to use and now... now I believe that it's called love. Victor, I fell in love with you and hard. And so, a single rose for you."

His jaw dropped as Yuuri held out a single, purple rose, hands shaking. Reaching out, he took the rose and turned it over, admiring the rich tones of the flower.

"I-It's always reminded me of you. You're enchanting to me Victor."

"You're serious right? You're not messing with me are you?"

"Never. I love you Victor, and I want to stay with you until the very end."

"Yuuri..."

He pulled the smaller boy into his arms, dropping the rose in his haste to hold him close.

"I love you too Yuuri. I want nothing more than to stay with you forever."

 

_**A single rose for you** _

_**A single rose in bloom** _

_**And each day you'll find** _

_**Eleven more roses for you.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Meanings:
> 
> Purple rose - enchanting
> 
> Single rose - simplicity, gratitude, utmost devotion
> 
> Eleven roses - assure the recipient they are truly and deeply loved


End file.
